Escape from Cluster Prime
''Escape from Cluster Prime ''is a one-hour animated television special produced by Frederator Studios on Nickelodeon. It features the characters from the Nickelodeon animated television series, Alex Adventure. It was nominated for the Emmy Award for Animated Program (For Programming One Hour or More) in 2006. Plot It is the 300-year (tricentennial) anniversary for the town of Plainville. Queen Vexus and her Cluster drones are again fighting Alex. Vexus is beaten, but escapes, leaving her robotic machine behind. Alex accidentally ruins everybody's day and the ceremony by causing massive collateral damage to the town. Fed up with him, everyone in town, except for Jeff, Sumo, and Sheldon, shuns him very presence and label him as nothing but an irreverent troublemaker, even his own mother, Dr. Blackman. Alex is upset by the townspeople's attitude and is overall fed up with being unappreciated by humans. While wandering the wreck site, Alex stumbles onto the transporter Vexus used to escape and is transported to Cluster Prime. Cluster Prime is actually a robotic paradise where Alex (not surprisingly) fits in and can be a normal teenager, even forming a group of friends who are robotic counterparts to his human friends, besides the friendly and popular Vega (voiced by Thora Birch). Alex soon learns that the Cluster people have been lied to through the government's propaganda; they are being told that Alex (shown as a grotesque, metal monster) is responsible for stealing the people's golden chips which grants them powers like fighting or flight. When Alex sees that the Cluster citizens need help when there is trouble, he disguises himself with a helmet and Cluster flag so he can perform his heroic deeds without revealing himself to be the hated HA-9. However, his deeds soon draw attention from Cluster forces loyal to Vexus, who put a bounty out on her head and attempt to lure her into a trap. Cluster forces led by Vexus and Smytus invade Earth and enslave the people; all the while, the citizens find themselves in an extremely ironic predicament when they beg for Alex to come and save them and he doesn't show up because of their earlier ridicule, while Vexus also grows impatient as to why Alex hasn't shown up to stop the invasion. Brad is determined to be a revolutionary leader and actually succeeds with childish pranks, while Dr. Blackman, revealing herself to be a former member of the Skyway Patrol, takes Sheldon to confront Vexus. Alex is soon exposed on Cluster Prime and is forced to flee from the Cluster authorities, but discovers that Vexus has stolen and hid the citizens' golden chips while scapegoating Alex for the theft and that Vega is Vexus' daughter, making her Crown Princess of Cluster Prime. The chips are returned to the citizens, who learn the truth and realize Vexus had deceived them and call for her removal from the throne. Alex is forced into a fight with Vexus with Vega coming in to save him. Vexus is forced to flee and Vega becomes queen, liberating Cluster Prime. Alex returns to Earth, defeats Smytus, and is welcomed back with cheers. References "Complete list of prime-time Emmy nominations". International Herald Tribune. 2006-07-06. Archived from the original on July 16, 2006. Retrieved 2008-11-22.